


(Give Me) Your Heart and Your Soul

by microbellamy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ATW yangyang, Awaken The World, Consensual Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Selfcest, YangCest - Freeform, a plot i spit out at ririka a long time ago and finally found time to write it, itll make sense when you read it lol, kinda but most definitely welcomed, mentioned wayv poly relationship, rebirth yangyang, still not good with tags, wayv mentioned, yangyang incest???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: “Let me paint a more clear picture for you. If you stay here with me, the one person who gets you, the one person that you can trust, you won’t have to worry about them anymore. I can take care of all of your worries, Yangyang. Will you let me take care of you?”//Yangyang is presented with a challenge; to trust his members or to trust himself
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	(Give Me) Your Heart and Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Full warning my moots on twt did not like the idea of this months ago so this is not for everyone~
> 
> to give a little context:  
> Yangcest is yangyang X yangyang so in this i wrote yangyang rebirth x yangyang during ATW promotions. (kinda thought of this after seeing taeilcest on the tl and wanted to try my hand at this lol)
> 
> Please don't hate me for this if you don't like it just move on lol

“Please stay with me! I won’t hurt you like they did!”

“How can I trust you?”

“Are you asking if you can’t trust yourself? I am you after all,” The young boy giggled, folding his hands over his mouth as he did so. “Aren’t you tired of them throwing you to the side? I can see that they treat you poorly; like a dog that's chained outside. You’re nothing but a toy to them, Yangyang.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I’m you! How many times do I have to tell you this?” The imposter before Yangyang moved closer to him. He didn’t flinch as he reached his arms around Yangyang’s shoulders, hooking them behind his back. “Will you stay here, Yangyang? I can treat you so much better than your friends have. I can give you everything that you wish.”

The sincerity was dripping off of every word. A taste that was sweet yet bitter as Yangyang listened to the young boy. He didn’t know who he was, but he knew exactly who was standing in front of him.

“But they’re my friends, they wouldn’t have done this on purpose.”

“You’re so blind! They have done this to you dozens of times before!” He became exasperated, throwing his body backwards and pacing to the other side of the room. “Remember the times where they wouldn’t take care of you, how they left you to fend yourself. On the bed, naked and cold, fighting to breathe. How they shake you up even in public, not caring how you feel. Shouldn’t you have a say in the matter!?”

Now the poser was irritated, his face twisted in an angered expression. Yangyang still kept a calm demeanor, watching the boy before him speak and move about the room. The energy exuding from him was unreadable but somehow Yangyang felt negativity floating between them.

“And if I stay here… with you?”

“I can take care of you. You can do whatever you want to me. Your wildest dreams that I have searched endlessly through can come true if you just stay here with me, Yangyang.”

“I…” he faltered, glancing away from the young boy. He felt his piercing gaze slicing into his very being as he advanced towards him like a predator stalking its prey.

“Let me paint a more clear picture for you.” It was obvious he was fed up, wanting so desperately for Yangyang to just give in. “If you stay here with me, the one person who gets you, the one person that you can trust, you won’t have to worry about them anymore. I can take care of all of your worries, Yangyang. Will you let me take care of you?”

Yangyang was tense and unsure, knowing that although the offer was written out so clearly, he didn’t know what to believe; himself or his friends.

Staring at the person who claimed to be him, Yangyang searched for any reason to not trust him. He wore a yellow and white long sleeve shirt and red leather pants, a handkerchief was placed around his neck as well. The space in which they stood was almost like a bunker. Concrete walls with massive amounts of graffiti brandished on every inch.

The imposter was right. He is Yangyang. Right down to the curved jawbone, plump upper lip, and round nose. Even the style in which his hair is dyed is completely similar. The only difference that seemed to stand out to Yangyang was the way in which the person’s eyes glowed. A faint red light was illuminating from the pupil where normally the dark brown color sat.

“Yangyang, I need you here,” The other Yangyang spoke, having once again placed his arms around his neck and drawing Yangyang’s face close to his. “I know you the best, better than even Xiaojun or Kun and I can tell how much you long to let go.”

“What do you want from me?” The boy smiled up at Yangyang, becoming almost a sickening grin as the red glow pulsed behind his eyes. Yangyang felt his feet involuntarily walk backwards, trailing the imposter with him until he hit the wall with his back.

“I want you.”

The room came to a stand still. Yangyang’s arms laid at his side, unmoved even as the imposter rested his whole weight upon his shoulders. The smile that gleamed up at him only seemed to grow bigger and the red glow radiating from the boys' eyes watched every inch of Yangyang’s face in anticipation.

In that moment Yangyang couldn’t say if he acted on impulse or because he was made to by some unseen force but his hands found a spot on the hips in front of him as he brought them in closer. Pelvic bones clashed as the young poser let out a yelp in surprise, the sinister smile never leaving his face.

“You won’t hurt my friends, will you?” Yangyang questioned.

“This can’t work if you don’t trust me, Yangie,” the young one said. His eyes still roamed over Yangyangs face, sending the biggest wave of chills cascading over his whole body, the most unsettling feeling resting in his gut.

Yangyang felt a hand fall between his locks of brown and blonde, his head soon being pulled back and his neck exposed to the imposter in front of him.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Teeth glided over the tender and stretched skin of his throat. He gulped in consideration and guilt.

This person in front of him is himself, right? Shouldn’t he believe everything he is saying? Yangyang has had all of these thoughts before, feeling like his members don’t really care about him, but why does it feel so bad to give in to the young boy slowly kissing his neck.

Letting a sigh fall from his mouth, Yangyang slid his hand up the boy's side as he pulled their bodies completely flush with one another. There was no denying that he felt used by the people he cared about the most. Yangyang felt like the only person he had to console him was himself. And as he stands here in front of him why should he continue to refuse help from him.

“Yes,” Yangyang gasped. Rushing forward with his lips, Yangyang feverishly kissed the poser. Their breaths mixed and their hands traversed over their bodies in search for a perfect embrace. “Yes, I trust you. I trust you.”

The hand placed in Yangyang’s hair pulled tightly to tilt his head back even farther as the imposter's free hand came to rest on the bulge of his pants. Slowly a rhythm was found between the movement of their lips and the hand squeezing and grabbing at Yangyang’s cock.

It was thrilling and the feeling took over all of his anxiety. He felt euphoric almost, a sense of pleasure by having his lips, essentially, chasing after his own. His hand gliding over every crevasse and shape of the imposter's body, the body that he stared at in the mirror often. It was still rather confusing to him but somehow this didn’t feel like a dream, this was really and truly happening right now.

Letting out a sign of exhilaration, Yangyang felt the young boy place the fingers that once gripped at his hair into his mouth. He brought his face forward and stared at the poser with half lidded eyes.

The look upon his face was devilish. His eyes were now beacons of red as a toothy grin pulled up the corners of his lips all the way to his ears. The imposter was enjoying the moment he was getting with Yangyang, and Yangyang was enjoying this just as much as he was, but he couldn’t help to still feel the uneasiness hanging in the air.

Sucking at the fingers, Yangyang had now started to run his own hand up the young boy's stomach, feeling the soft curve of his muscles and the way his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. This prompted the poser to give his own moan of pleasure and soon followed with him sliding his hand into the waistband of Yangyang’s jeans.

“You’ll stay with me, right, Yangie? You won’t leave me like they did?” The imposter leaned into the crook of Yangyang’s neck, resting his chin there and speaking into his ear sensually.

“Yes, of course,” Yangyang spoke between heavy breaths. The hand wrapped around his cock was cold and it sent a shiver climbing up his body. “You will protect me, won’t you?”

“Anything for you, my dear,” the imposter responded. The pair stood there in each other’s embrace, Yangyang holding the young boy close with his hand resting on the small of his back and the poser’s hand down the front of Yangyang’s pants as he worked to jack him off.

The imposter started licking and biting at Yangyang’s neck again as he pumped slowly at his cock. Yangyang had now started to feel the uncertainty and weariness fall away as he realised this is what the poser meant.

He knew what Yangyang wanted and was so willing to give it to him. Kiss him, hold him, expose him like he had asked his members to do but has been refused and turned down so many times. He was told by his doppelgänger that he was welcomed here with him, where, with his, members it only felt like he was needed only when they needed a quick fuck.

This young boy was his savior. The person that was going to keep him sane and protect from the people he thought he knew and loved. Yangyang could escape here to his new friend whenever he felt alone or when he needed to be away from his members. Yangyang has only himself.

“I will protect you.” Almost as if he was reading Yangyang’s mind, the imposter slinked in even closer to whisper into his ear. “You don’t need to be afraid of the world anymore. You have me.”

“I have you,” Yangyang heaved, feeling the pit of his stomach toss and turn. The pace at which the young boy rubbed Yangyang off quickened. He cried aloud again and plunged his nails into the skin he gripped as he cummed.

“You will love me.” The imposter pulled his face out of Yangyang’s neck to look him in the eye and he noticed the red glow had now completely taken over any color that was present in his eyes previously. It was like he was staring into the end of the world; flames dancing at the edge and burning his face.

“I will love you,” Yangyang responded, almost on demand. This prompted the imposter to grin sinisterly and to run his hand gently over Yangyang’s cheek.

“I will take care of you, my little sheep.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)  
> twt: rnjnwife


End file.
